wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Lake
__NOEDITSECTION__ |-|Profile= Lake belongs to Lake, and it would be appreciated if they remain unique and not stolen from or copied. ~ A Drop In The Ocean ~ ~ Fireflies ~ ~ Faded ~ A drop in the ocean, A change in the weather D E S C R I P I T I O N An iridescent, rich, royal blue make up the majority of her scales. A blue, only a bit darker than the sea that surrounds her, the light almost glittering off her too. Stunningly beautiful? Of course not. Generally pretty? Of course. Her phosphorescent scales have a pretty, spiraling pattern. They glow a light blue, almost periwinkle, with hints of pink and purple. Her underbelly and wing membranes are tinged pink as well, a iris-cornflower blue, a lighter shade than her darker scales. Her eyes are an intriguing, deep amethyst purple, flashing with hints of blue. Her scales are a lighter tone, closer to a sky blue than navy. She stands up straight and proud, with an easy smile on her face, a smile of one who has accepted the world and been accepted herself. She rarely hunches over, preferring to announce her presence with eyes flashing than timidly step in. No jewelry adorns her, for practicality is still appreciated. The only jewelry she will ever wear is a looser, lace, violet choker that compliments her eyes. Just stop your crying, it's a sign of the times B E H A V I O R Lake is a dragon of many levels. The ice on the surface can seem aloof and quiet, while really she's just not quite sure of what to say. She's friendly but rather polite and serious. Sometimes that ice thaws, and you see what is underneath for a brief moment before it glazes over again. Right under is calm but cheerful, always willing to trade a laugh. But rarely it's about her and her life, or what she has seen. A rather selfless dragoness, she does not care for herself very much. A sense of humor is there, near the surface, enjoying laughter, even if it's about her. Not a liar unless it is completely necessary. She believes that lies, deceit, and covering things up are not necessary. For, if one truly wants to know, one will find. Certainly not an easily frightened dragon. Perhaps she is scared, deep, deep down inside. But it will never show, and she will put on a brave, proud, careless face for the world. But really, inside, all her inner fears churn within. There may be pride, but there is also agreement that others are most likely better. In there, deep down, are her demons, the ones who gnaw at the edge of consciousness, the ones that fray your nerves, they are there, whispering dark, midnight-black thoughts to her. But the light and motivation drive it back, but they sit there, whispering. High heels off, I'm feeling alive. S T R E N G T H S Athletics- Physically, Lake isn't weak. She definitely isn't bad in terms of speed and endurance, but she's not particularly strong in this area. Merely competent. If threatened, can and will fight back with sudden ferocity. But she is not a fighter. Artistics- She has a reasonably good ear for music. Her voice isn't bad either, but she only sings in front of close friends. Her voice is soft and sweet, though pitched lower. Her art is currently developing. But her talons are an artist's talons, and quite enjoys this area. Intellect- She certainly tries hard in this area, and gets reasonably good grades. Her work is sometimes, albeit rarely, late. She enjoys correct grammar and spelling. Her focus is directed here, seeing that she is a student. Senses- Her hearing and eyesight are exceptional, making for the athletics she doesn’t have. Her right eye is definitelu stronger than her faltering left eye though. Emotional-''' Lake’s emotions are controlled by her, not the other way around, and she is quite emotionally stable. She manages her emotions by squashing them down and replacing them with memories. She’s afraid of losing others and tries not to get too attached to anybody, though she dies have a few close friends. '''Other- She dreams of being a healer one day, or perhaps a cook. She just wants to help others. My shadow's the only one who walks beside me, My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating. How you gonna know, if you never even try? |-|History= I walk a lonely road The only one that I have ever known B I O G R A P H Y Where are you now? Another dream |-|Gallery= The monsters running 'round Inside of me G A L L E R Y Lakeref2.png|Ref by Heron!! Forlake.png|By Ivyfrost!!! ForLake!.png|By Ivyfrost again!!! The Dreaming one.png|By Pearl!!!! It's like wishing for rain As we stand in the desert Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Student)